


A day at the beach, a Johnlock fanfiction

by JustAnotherRPer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afraid of Fish, Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sexy, lotion, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherRPer/pseuds/JustAnotherRPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go to the beach and once there, sexy things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day at the beach, a Johnlock fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by verilyvexed's "bbc Holmestice comic". Go check her out on devianart! http://verilyvexed.deviantart.com/art/bbc-holmestice-comic-1-of-10-217449048

The beach. Sherlock /hated/ it. It was warm and busy, there were minuscule little stones, to be exact, varying from a radius between 63 micrometer to 2 millimeter, billions of them together called sand, everywhere. Tiny little stones, hot stones, in the hot sun, near to the salty water with many people around. Not really the ideal situation for the pale high-functioning sociopath. But, he'd been fair. John had done what he'd asked for and indeed, Sherlock had said John owed him one. Fine.  
John opened his eyes and tilted his head to prevent looking directly into the sun. He gazed at Sherlock and smirks. "Come on, Sherlock, it's 85 °F out today. Are you really going to sit there in your suit?" John was enjoying this. The sun, the nice weather, the sound of the waves and sitting there just in his trunks.  
Sherlock sighed. "Yes, I knew. It's actually 84.984 °F, John. I dislike it here, why did I have to come?" Sherlock had barricaded himself under an umbrella, in the shadow, with a suit on. Sure, /beneath/ that were trunks. Just in case.  
"Because I asked you to. Come on, I heard the water is lovely." John tried.  
"No, John, swimming in the sea is dull." Sherlock waved his hand as if it was nothing. He didn't like it. Too salty, too busy, too dirty.  
"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll just go alone then while you sulk here" John grins and Sherlock let out a sigh.  
"/Fine/, I'm allready here anyway.." He sighed again deeply before starting to strip.  
John watches as he does. He'd seen Sherlock half-naked before, wrapped up in a sheet, or wrapped up in a towel, parading around the house like John never existed. However, John couldn't keep his eyes off the dark-green trunks that revealed themselves underneath Sherlock's suit. He tried to tear his gaze off of it, up to Sherlock's face, but that made it worse as his eyes slid over Sherlock's chest. Hot /damn/. With a slight blush spreading on his cheeks he snapped out of his gaping state and grabbed the sun-burn.  
"You'll need this, or you'll burn like a crisp" John tried to utter normally as he gazed at Sherlock's toned skin.  
"No thank you, I dislike touching that stuff" Sherlock sighed.  
"So you'd rather get sunburned?" John frowned.  
Sherlock layed down and smirks, head turned to other way so John can't see it. "If you're so concerned about it, why don't you do it?"  
John sighed and shook the bottle's content onto his hand, silently moving over and beginning to apply the protecting mixture or chemicals over Sherlock's back.  
Sherlock's eyes shot open and he tenses up entirely. John's touch was nice. More than nice, even. It was like John was massaging him, because after tensing up he relaxed again, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. /Don't stop/, he thought. /Go on, John, touch me/.  
John moved his hands away as soon as he could. Sherlock's skin was so soft, and pale, and perfect.. "I uh, here, I guess that was my part.."  
Sherlock smirks again, turning around this time to reveal his chest. "Front too"  
It'd been such a bald request, and John's heart was allready thrumming in his chest. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't.  
"Come on, haven't got all day" Sherlock observed as John's pupils dilated and his breath quickened. Excited, are we, John?  
John swallows and squirts some more of the cream on his hands, hands once again on Sherlock's skin. Arms, shoulders, chest and abdomen (he'd avoided Sherlock's nipples carefully). He pulled his hands back again and stood up. "Okay, come on" He confidently walks over to the water.  
Sherlock followed the shorter blond with red trunks on, observing the water closely. He didn't like this. He should turn around.  
John stepped into the water and grins. "They were right, it /is/ lovely. Come on"  
Sherlock strode over, the cool water on his bare feet. Ugh, seawater. But it was better than sitting under the umbrella. He walked forward untill the water covered half of his torso. John followed, being a shorter man meant the water went higher fof him, but it didn't reach that far.  
"Why did you stop?" John asked and looks at Sherlock curiously.  
"Because if we go any further you'll have difficulty standing" Sherlock remarked. "And besides, I do believe passed this point sealife has learned it's way to live around these dull people swimming around here"  
John couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. "Are you /scared/ of fish?"  
"Ofcourse not, don't be ridiculous, John" But Sherlock had given it away with his comment.  
"Well then, come on. I can swim, don't worry" John stepped further, grinning. "Come on, wuss"  
Sherlock followed. "I'm not a wuss" But he had talked too soon. 5 minutes of silently wading and swimming in the water passed, next to eachother, when suddenly Sherlock yelped in surprise and clamped onto the nearest thing. John.  
John's cheeks burned. Not only was the quite heavy Consulting Detective holding onto him while he couldn't even stand, no, Sherlock was pressing against him too. Sherlock was pressing his oh so sexy body /against/ John's. Chest to chest, knees to knees, and /oh god/, trunks against trunks. "S-Sherlock! What are you doing?! Get off of me!"  
"Something slipped past my feet, John, what if it was poisonous?!" Sherlock had wrapped his long arms around John's neck.  
"Sherlock, there are rarely any poisonous fish in the sea, now let me go-oh.." John had let the soft moan slip past his lips before he thought about it, making him blush furiously. Sherlock had shifted himself and with that rubbed his trunks against John's. Bloody hell.  
Sherlock's lips curled into a smirk, but he said nothing, not as long as he couldn't stand. He let go of John and swam back to the area he'd stopped earlier, where they both could stand perfectly well, and then abruptly turned around in the water, making John bump into him.  
"What are you doing? Why did you-" Sherlock pressed against him again, arms around John's waist this time.  
"Oh John, you're so obvious. The way you picked this, just to see me in my trunks, which you even pushed me into. The way your dilated pupils and quick breathing betrayed you thoroughly enjoyed touching me with the sunburn, and finally, the way you moaned just now" He grinded himself against John again to prove his point.  
John had to bite his lip to surpress a moan and he looks at Sherlock with a heavy blush. "I-I.."  
Sherlock smirked again. "I must say, John, I quite enjoyed your touch with the sunburn myself. You may have noticed.." He said as he pressed his hips closer.  
"Oh god, S-Sherlock, you have an-.. You're-.." John stammered.  
"Yes, I have, and it's because of you, so I'd suggest you do something about it" Sherlock grins in a way only he could. Confident that whatever happened next would be exactly like he knew would happen.  
John didn't-, no, /couldn't/ refuse Sherlock's offer. He was allowing John to touch today and John certainly did not mind. He stepped backwards only slightly, so he could freely move his hands between them. He slipped Sherlock's trunks down a bit and started working his hands.  
Sherlock's eyes snapped wide open again when John first touched him. He'd never longed for touch before, but since John had he'd desired more. Well this was certainly more, a handjob in the sea.  
John wrapped his fingers around Sherlock's erection, not surprised to find this part of him was like everything else; long and thin. He started moving and twisting his hand like John knew he liked with himself, and Sherlock made sure to make John clear he liked it as well, by producing soft moans.  
"Oh John, more~" He uttered as he slightly tilted his head backwards.  
John happily did so, going faster and harder and leaning forward to kiss the taller man. Lips crushed together in a heated kiss as John worked Sherlock.  
Sherlock couldn't help himself. He /had/ to let John know how much he enjoyed this. While roughly snogging John back, moans rumbling in his throat, he presses his hand against John's trunks and starts rubbing him through the fabric.  
John escaped almost a yelp of pleasure as he felt Sherlock rub, gently squeezing the erection as he went even faster.  
Sherlock's breathing became erratic and he forgot how to snog. His muscles tensed up as he jerked his hips. "Oh, John, I'm gonna-" A loud moan escaped as Sherlock released in the salty water. Not good, not hygenic. He'd have to thoroughly clean and test himself in the shower when they would go back to Baker Street, and he'd take John with him, just in case. As for now, he was panting and holding John close, John's trunks and what hid underneath forgotten at the moment. He'd make it up under the stream of hot water, he promised himself.  
"God, I love you, Sherlock." John said as he pulled up Sherlock's trunks again.   
"I love you too, John. But seriously, next time we go to the beach, we go alone. I'm sure Molly took her goggles with" Sherlock joked and John chuckles, and with that they went back to that big pile of little stones, with people on top of it, to put on some clothes and go back to Baker Street.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it! If you want, follow my BBC's Sherlock John Watson RP account on twitter, @DrJHamishWatson, or Sherlock Holmes RP account @ConsDetectiveSH, or my OC account, Emmy Domovan, @DaughterOfASgt.


End file.
